Harry Potter and the Quest for the Unknown
by Madeye1
Summary: It's got it all action, adventure,romance, suspence and more. Harry is haunted by a dream and he needs Ron+Hermiones help to find answers Dumbledore announces the Inter-School Quiddich Cup as everyone starts lookin at each other in a new way(CH2 Up R+R!)
1. The Dream

Alrighty this is a revised version of my previous story and much better in my opinion, r+r if u like it and enjoy!

Harry Potter and the Quest for the Unknown__

From the outside number 4 Privet Drive looked like any other house with an ordinary family living inside and although you could hardly call the Dursley's an ordinary family it was their nephew that was the most extra-ordinary of them all. Their nephew's name was Harry Potter and you couldn't find anyone more different from his relatives. 

  
Uncle Vernon was a large, neckless man with a big bristly moustache and a blotchy purpled face, his wife Aunt Petunia was a thin and bony lady who spent most of her life spying on her neighbours. In spite of this Aunt Petunia had failed to notice that her son Dudley was now wider than he was tall.   
  
Harry on the other hand was a skinny boy with shiny green eyes and a mop of untidy black hair. But the main difference between him and his relatives was that Harry Potter was a wizard, and quite a good one at that.   
  
Harry had only found out he was a wizard on his 11th birthday when a storm of letters came for him telling him to prepare for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which he had know attended now for 4 years. That same year Harry found out his was a hero of the wizarding world because at age 1 he had been faced with the greatest dark sorcerer of the century, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort performed a curse that had already killed many other witches and wizards, but for some reason the curse rebounded back onto Voldemort reducing him to something barely alive. All Harry had to remember the fateful night was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and dreams of a flash of green light and cold cackling laugh that sometimes haunted his sleep.   
  
But the thing Harry most hated Voldemort for was killing his parents. When his parents had died trying to save him, he had automatically been robbed of any love and affection in his life. Harry knew very little of his parents and sometimes would just invent adventures they had in his head. Instead of having two loving, caring, magic parents Harry was stuck with Muggles (non magic people) and some of the most magic hating muggles around. Things had at least improved since Harry had become a wizard, the Dursley's had taken to ignoring completely which was a big improvement from how it used to be.   
  
  
Harry shuddered as he remembered how things were before he found out he was a wizard. Forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, put up with daily bullying from Dudley and receive scoldings from his Uncle and Aunt for things he didn't do were usual events before he became a wizard. He shook himself free of these thoughts and tried to make himself interested in Hogwarts a History, which Hermione had always been bugging him to do.   
  
Once more he had to freeze his thoughts, it hurt too much to keep thinking about Hermione and he knew if he did his thoughts would eventually turn to his other best friend Ron and then of course Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the very thing Harry didn't feel like thinking about. In one sense it made him want to be back there, but in another it reminded him of something he wanted to forget. But no matter what he did, Harry couldn't forget, he couldn't forget that last term he had once again come face to face with Voldemort. But this time Voldemort had used him to become even more powerful than he had been when he first caused his downfall.   
  
But the main reason he was awake at 1:30am reading Hogwarts a History was that if he fell asleep he just knew he would have the dream again. He'd dream that he was once again the infant Harry, who still had parents, then Voldemort would appear and he could hear his parent's screams and desperation as he tried to save him. When the screams died down Voldemort would show himself to Harry, stronger than ever and taunt him. If he tried to use his wand against Voldemort it would just squeak and turn into a rubber chicken in his hand, Voldemort would then laugh, his cold high laugh, before raising his wand and shrieking "Arvada Kedavra". He would then awake in a flash of green with his 

scar searing with pain.

He didn't think he could face the dream again. He knew the only way he could keep awake was to force himself to read. Minutes passed like hours as he read deep into the night, until finally his eyelids drooped so low the words became a blur and he couldn't force himself to continue reading about the finer points of Hogwarts castle's Anti-Muggle precautions. He managed a glimpse at his luminous clock, 4:30am, before he collapsed on his bed and the black tides of sleep took over.   
  
The dream began as it always did with him finding himself in place of his infant self and continued like every other night. But instead of being awoken by the flash of green light from Voldemort's wand, the light sucked him in and he found himself spinning uncontrollably. He felt he had just used Floo powder as he spun faster and faster getting more confused and dizzy as he went. He was at the point of throwing up when he felt himself stop. To Harry it seemed he just hung there, floating in a black nothingness until something materialised in front of him that made him gasp out in shock.   
  
It was a wand and it seemed to be moving all on it's own. He was beginning to wonder what the wand intended to do when it began to write. Wisps of silvery smoke began to form words until what seemed like a riddle or a poem was left in front of him

_If you seek my treasure within   
Then you must be the next of kin   
Only you can unlock what I hold   
But to find me you must be both brave and bold   
  
If you choose to accept my quest   
Then you must toil with little rest   
Your friends could be the key to success   
For you've 2 weeks to find me, no more, no less   
  
You must find a man named Sirius Black   
Once you have found him there's no turning back   
He will give you the important clue   
But finding me is up to you   
  
What I hold you will wish to see   
Although hidden and guarded I may be   
But hurry, run don't delay _  
_For you have just 14 days_   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before he had time to think the wisps of smoke began to fade away. He found himself yelling at them to come back, but they continued to fade until they had disappeared completely. Once again Harry felt the sensation of spinning uncontrollablely, but this time when he stopped his eyes snapped open and he was once again in his little room in the Dursley's house on Privet Drive, his body covered in cold sweat and his heart racing.

Thanks to the RedFeatheryPug for the review, u may also notice that I have reviewed myself. A friend of mine logs in as me sometimes and when I told her about the story she decided to review it UNDER MY NAME. So for all of u that were wondering about that I DON'T review my own stories! A few more PROPER reviews and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Riddle Trouble

Harry Potter and the Quest for the Unknown__

  
  
Harry lay there for a moment trying to understand what it all meant. All he managed to do was get himself even more confused, his thoughts bombarded with questions in which he had no answers. Finally he decided to get up and try to rewrite the verses he was shown. He got up and quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and using the faint light that was now trickling through the window began to rewrite the riddle.   
  
Harry was shocked to find the verses perfectly clear in his mind and it took him but a few minutes to right out the whole thing. Once he had the whole riddle in front of him he puzzled himself of what to do next. The riddle said that he only had 14 days to find this thing, and he had not the vaguest idea what it was all about. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sirius was involved and if the dream had really had a meaning then he had some serious explaining to do.

Harry sighed as he scrunched up his 12 piece of parchment. He wasn't sure how he could tell Sirius without getting him worried. Many hours later, on his 34th piece of parchment Harry finally had got it write.

Dear Sirius,   
I thought I might just write to you and tell you how things are, and plus Hedwig really looks like she's bored so she could do with a bit of a fly.   
The Dursley's have been O.K compared to usual but holidays have just started and they still have plenty of time to make up for their slow start.   
The main reason I wrote was to tell you about this weird riddle that came to me while I was dreaming. It said stuff about a treasure and needing to find you, here's the bit about you...   
You must find a man named Sirius Black   
Once you have found him there's no turning back   
He will give you the important clue   
But finding me is up to you   
  
What do you think it means? Do you reckon I imagined it or is there really some quest I need to go on? Do you think Voldemort is involved?   
  
I hope Hedwig finds you soon, the riddle said I only had 14 days to find you.   
I hope you and Buckbeak are safe and you are where Dumbledore said you should lie low, DON'T COME OUT HERE JUST CAUSE I HAD A FUNNY DREAM!   
Harry

Harry knew that that the letter wasn't too informative and he knew that only writing one verse meant it would leave a lot of loose ends but he didn't want to risk giving too much away and getting Sirius worried over nothing.   
  
He got up and went over to where Hedwig was perching, on top of her cage, and tied the letter to her let. "Get this to Sirius as quick as you can" he said, and with a affectionate nip of his finger to show she understood, Hedwig spread her wings and soared out the open window.   
  
He was turning his head to watch her go, when suddenly he saw a ball of fluff the size of a tennis ball speeding towards him and before he could move the ball of fluff slammed into his head. " OUCH... SLOW DOWN PIG" he yelled rubbing his forehead where Pig had just hit him, "Come here and let me have that letter". That ball of fluff had turned out to be Ron's miniature owl, and he was now flying in circles around the room and twittering madly for no apparent reason. Harry grabbed the owl as it was hovering over Hedwig's cage and relinquished it of its letter. He tore open the envelope and an untidily written note fell out   
  
Harry   
I thought we might ask you to come and stay nice and early this holiday's, Mum's been worried sick about you ever since that whole thing with You-Know-Who last term. I think she really wanted you to come stay with us all holidays, I don't think she can go much longer without having you here to worry about in person.   
Dad's says Fudge has tried to totally covered up the whole You-Know-Who thing but I heard him talking to mum and he was saying that some wizards he talked to were thinking about a revolt against Fudge after finding out he was trying to hide it from them.   
So on the whole it's chaos in our house, Percy is even more bad-temper than usual (maybe it's more cauldron bottoms) and Fred and George have hardly been out of their room. Anyway send Pig back with a an answer and get over here as quick as you can   
Get here soon- Ron   
  
Harry once again seized his quill and some more parchment and wrote   
  
Ron   
How am I meant to get to your house!! I can't use the fire the Dursley's boarded it up and you know I can't just apparate there. Anyway write back with any ideas and be quick there's something really important I need to tell you and see if you can get Hermione to come and stay again, I think she better hear it too.   
Tell you mum to stop worrying I'm OK- Harry   
  
The letter finished Harry jumped up, snatched Pig clean out of the air, roughly tied the letter to his leg and half threw him out the window. He hoped Ron knew of a way for him to get to the Burrow because any day at the Dursley's was a bad one and it was now 8:30am which meant they would be waking up soon, Harry liked them much better asleep.

The remainder of Harry's day was spent relentlessly going over the riddle, trying to make sense of it. He was lucky enough only to see the Dursley's twice in the whole day and little was said between them anyway. After tea Harry went back up to his room and tried to made his mind off things with Flying with the Canons, a book about Ron's favourite Quidditch team. But even Quidditch couldn't distract him from the riddle and he found himself going over and over it, waiting for inspiration. Many hours later he still had no idea what it was about, but for some reason he new if it was important. He slipped quietly into bed still quizzing himself about it's meaning, but it didn't take long for him to fall into a dreamless deep sleep.   
  
Harry slept long into the morning until the sun began to shine so brightly through his window he couldn't possibly sleep. When he finally did get up he spent the remainder of the morning doing homework (Snape had given him an essay on Antidotes because he missed the exams) and avoiding Dudley.   
  
When the afternoon came he began to get restless and paced up and down his room searching for any signs of Pig with Ron's reply. At last after going for another check out the window he saw a dot on the horizon that seemed to be moving rather abnormally. Harry realised it was Pig just in time and ducked, managing to avoid another collision. Pig however was not so lucky and unable to stop in time and flew straight into the wall and promptly slide down the wall, unmistakeably knocked out.   
"Serves you right" muttered Harry as he scooped Pig off the floor and placed him on the floor of Hedwigs cage, but taking the letter from his leg before shutting the door.   
He realised that Ron had obviously written the note very quickly but he could still manage to read the untidy writing.   
  
Harry,   
Dad has told me that an old friend of his can come pick you up tonight, Dad's friend will knock on the window at 9:00pm tonight so be ready to leave then. Just leave the Dursley's a note; I don't think they would really care about you coming here anyway. Hermione can come and stay, she'll be here the day after tomorrow, but what so important that you have to tell us in person? Anyway see you soon   
Ron   
  
Harry put down the letter; glad he would be leaving the Dursley's early this year. So happy was he in fact he didn't hear Pig let out a few feeble chirps to show he had woken up. He rushed around the room and began to gather up all his possessions that he would need for his next term at Hogwarts, and throw them in his trunk at the end of the bed. When he was finished he double-checked he had everything and made sure he hadn't left anything under the loose floorboard. Once he was certain he had everything, he went down for tea with the Dursley's and after finishing his rather small portion quickly he returned to his room and began the anxious wait for the mystery person who was coming to collect him.   
  
Harry's nerves grew as 9:00pm approached, he quickly wrote a note to the Dursley's using ordinary paper and a pen explaining his sudden and rather fortunate absence from their house. But 9:00pm came and went and there was still no sign of anyone. Finally at 10:45 when he had almost given up hope he heard a distinct tap at the window, he turned to greet the person and let out a gasp of shock and jumped back. For hovering near his windowsill was none other than Mrs Figg from across the street.


End file.
